The Dark Side of Love
by WiseAvenger
Summary: Schneizel and Sofia, daughter of a count, are lovers. But when the masked man Zero appears, they are thrown into a whirlwind of injustice, confusion, and change. SchneizelOC
1. Chapter 1

The Polaris Villa, largest of the royal apartments, was ablaze with light. Inside, throngs of regal people, exhibiting their luxurious clothes of silk and chiffon, pirouetted to the rhythm of Monsieur Colet's violin, obeying his every stroke. The king, from his elaborately-decorated throne, watched with the utmost delight. So far, the celebration was going well. The guests seem to be pleased with the decorations of the Diamond Hall. The banquet table was well-visited, too, what with its variety of the choicest Britannian dishes. Duke Ulysses Sandrelli, a music enthusiast and terribly hard to entertain, never ran out of praises for the hired musician from Paris, France. The women were pleased with the flowers of the garden. Truly, this was another success.

As Charles di Britannia scanned the satisfied crowd, he caught sight of his old companion, Count Adriano da Campione of Italy. He had not seen him for many years because of the conflict between Britannia and the Euro Universe, although they had communication every now and then. The count was extremely popular for his discovery of the gold mines in Italy, leading him to be the richest man in the E.U. He acquired all his wealth in less than two years, establishing himself as one of the most formidable businessmen in the world. Charles had longed to set up an agreement with the extremely prosperous count. Immediately, he stood up, gathered his robes, and strode up to where the gentleman was positioned.

"Adriano, my friend," He said, extending a hand. "It is a good thing you have come."

The count shook hands with the emperor. "Why would I refuse your handsome proposal, Charles? It is but right to accept such a comely offer. I most certainly could not decline."

"Of course." The king said, smiling. "Now, where is your daughter?"

"Here she is."

A young girl of fourteen approached the two gentlemen. She was wearing a gown embellished with tiny jewels from the neck down to the hem. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple with thick eyelashes. Her silky, black hair was arranged in a tight bun, secured by an elaborately-wrought crown, just above the nape of her neck. Her skin was perfect, as white as a pearl, and her smile disarming. She moved with the grace of a swan and the flitting of a hummingbird. She stood beside her father and looked up at Charles bashfully.

"_Buona sera_, Emperor Charles di Britannia. _Mi chiamo_ Sofia Veronique da Campione," She gave a graceful curtsy. "_Piacere_."

"She is a very intelligent girl, _mio amico_." The count boasted in his Italian accent. "She plays the piano and the harp. She can speak five languages: Italian, English, French, German, and Russian. She is also knowledgeable in the fields of science, literature, mathematics, and world history. Additionally, she is a skilled cook, an art most women have long forgotten. Well," He asked, amused by the fascination in his friend's eyes. "What do you think, Charles? Is she worthy of your son?"

"Very worthy." The emperor replied. "My son would be greatly pleased by your gift."

"_Insolenza, mio padre_!" A voice behind the emperor suddenly said. "You treat her like she is merchandise, as if you are buying a mere slave."

"Your son, I presume?" Adriano asked, poison in his tone. "I recognize the rudeness."

Charles merely nodded. "This is Schneizel el Britannia, my second son."

A boy, about the same age as Sofia, came up to them. "_Como sta?_" The prince inquired, bowing. He stood beside his father. "I hope you are having a good time, _signore_."

Count Adriano da Campione did not like the look of the young prince at all. To him, the prince was arrogant and rude. But because Schneizel belonged to the infamous Britannian royal family, the count would gladly welcome him to his family. To Adriano, money and power were everything. He would risk everything, even his own daughter, to obtain his dream.

"We are good, prince," The curtness in the count's tongue was evident. "Until you came."

"Oh, _signore_, were you insulted? Forgive me. I did not mean to offend anyone." He bowed once more to show his penitence. "In Britannia, we give women high respect. I am very sorry."

"I could overlook that, prince." The count replied coldly.

Charles placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Schneizel, why don't you take Sofia outside? I'm sure she would love to see your mother's orchard."

Schneizel bowed once more and obeyed his father, taking Sofia's little gloved hand in his. The count was astounded. In his family, couples are not supposed to hold hands unless their engagement was made formal. Charles, on the other hand, seemed to be very pleased with his son's actions.

"Quite hasty, I must say." Adriano said with bitter contempt and sarcasm. "Our tradition disdains such practice! Your son has inherited too much of you, Charles."

"I take it as a compliment, my friend." The emperor replied with a smile as he filled two goblets with wine. "Your daughter, on the other hand, has not inherited anything of you. She takes after her late mother, doesn't she? It would be dreadful if she fell heir to your impatience. For that, I am thankful, Adriano. I am more than happy to accept her as part of my family."

"Tch." The count hissed, displaying his quick temper. "I am glad to be rid of her! She could not even preserve the name of da Campione! She is a useless wench! She who robbed her mother's life..."

"That is all in the past, my friend." Charles said, placing a hand on the count's shoulder and offering him the other goblet. "Let us forget and rejoice in the magnificent future!.. As kinsmen!"

The count took the goblet and smiled. "As kinsmen!"

A toast was carried out and the two men laughed, knowing now that their goals are one and the same: money and power.

"Well, Charles, I must be off now." The count stated, as soon as he finished his drink. "I have business to attend to. I presume I could leave my daughter in your capable hands?"

"Of course, Adriano. Of course." The emperor said, smiling. "It was a pleasure to meet you again and also your beautiful daughter."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness."

Bowing, Count Adriano da Campione left. Charles di Britannia resumed his seat on the throne, watching the crowd with a lighter heart.

- - - - -

_It was the 16th of April 2004 at exactly 7:06PM when I first met him. Fancy that I still remember the exact date and time! Of course, one could never forget such a moment when you finally meet the person you will spend your whole life with. Yes, I was but a child of fourteen then, but all of this ran in my mind as he led me to a place in his mother's orchard which no one knew about: the place where he reads books, eats stolen pastries fresh from the royal kitchen, and keeps his treasures. All this he told me in that one night while he played with my hair, which he had removed from its previous style. (I was angry at him for doing that, for I loved to be made up, but soon my anger was appeased by his soothing words. He had a way with it, after all, for in less than a minute after meeting each other, he already knew of my every little secret.) He said that he never breathed these secrets to any other person but me, not even to his dear mother. I was honored, of course.  
_

_The more he spoke, the more amazed I grew at this boy with the curly, blond hair. He could make me laugh, cry, and irritated with just a word from his beautiful mouth. As a matter of fact, he made me love him. When he said that I was the loveliest maiden he ever laid eyes on, I believed him. I couldn't resist, because I also knew in my heart that he was not the type to flirt with other women (which remains true until now). So I gathered my courage and told him that he was also the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. It was something I had longed to say since I met him. It was true, but he laughed at me. I was appalled at his reaction that I burst into tears. He stopped laughing immediately and told me to cease crying. He even handed me his precious handkerchief and wiped my tears away with it. (To this day, that token is still in my jewelry box.)_

_"Don't you cry again, Sofia." Schneizel said as he patted my cheeks dry. "It isn't becoming of a lady."_

_I couldn't reply because of the lovely heaviness I felt in my heart as his fingers touched my face. I could discern my cheeks turning scarlet at that moment, for he smiled impishly and blushed also. He withdrew his hand.  
_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you embarassed?"_

_I shook my head and he looked relieved._

_In that one night, Schneizel showed me the world, just like Aladdin did with Princess Jasmine. He told me stories and legends about Britannia and the neighboring countries. He took me on a tour across New Zealand. We swam with the fishes in California. We hunted together in the Canadian wilderness. He took me to a lively festival in Brazil where I learned about capoeira. We led an expedition to Mt. Everest. Although I was skilled in geography, I never got to see these places with my own eyes. I only saw them in pictures and books. __Being the only child of a power-hungry count, I was never allowed to go out of the manor's grounds. My father kept me inside the house and never took me out with him during his trips around the Euro Universe. He insisted always that women belonged inside and not outside, where the world was ravenous and overrun by evil. But I knew why: He hated me. He hated me for killing my mother - the mother I never knew. He would not say it to my face but I know that my father, the powerful count Adriano da Campione, wanted nothing to do with me. He loathed me with all his heart. He educated me for the sake of giving me away to be married to a rich and powerful family. He took care of me for power. My father must have thought that I did not realize this, but I did. And I blame myself everyday... Until that fateful evening. Schneizel revealed so many things to me that I was more spellbound than ever._

_It was all clear to me then. He is my Romeo and I am his Juliet. He is Orlando and I am Rosalind, hiding from the world in the Forest of Arden. I am Catherine Earnshaw and he is my loyal Heathcliff, lovers to the end. I could ask for nothing more but to stay with him forever. I could tell that he felt the same; the look in his eyes betrayed his heart. The way he kissed me that night revealed his true emotions._

_I am content._

_But the people around us were not._

_- - - -_


	2. Chapter 2

It was half-past eleven but the party showed no sign of waning. The sconces and chandeliers were still ablaze with light. The soft violin music from before was replaced by the harmony of the famous Britannian orchestra led by none other than Maestro Pierre Decourroux, a world-renowned conductor. The regal crowd still danced with the various music pieces, be it fast or slow. As it is with any other celebration, most of the men were with the spirits of wine. They can be seen reclining in their chairs, already half asleep. The children, on the other hand, were as lively as ever. They, too, showed no signs of stopping. Schneizel helped Sofia clamber out of the ruins of the Draco Pavilion, one of the many outbuildings around the Polaris Villa's huge garden. It was originally built sometime in the 18th century but was abandoned because the ruling king could not afford to pay for its builders. From then on, it was left unfinished.

"It must have been a lovely pavilion." Sofia mused as she gathered up her skirts. "Filled with lights and lovely decorations."

"Precisely." The prince replied, wiping away the dust from his shoulder. "I have asked my father for a certain of sum of money for the completion of the Draco Pavilion, but he dismisses me always with a shrug. He tells me that it is of no importance at all. Therefore, money should not be wasted. He is too consumed by his desire to conquer nations. He spends all his wealth building this and that for the military. His views are not mine at all."

"Do you argue with your father?"

"No. It is a sign of disrespect." Schneizel smiled. "Do you?"

"Well," She looked at the ground sheepishly. "No. I was never allowed to talk back to my father."

"He is a very strict father." He took her hand in his and led her away from the ruins. "Anyone could see that clearly. He is horribly impatient and rude. I wonder how you could put up with him... The count looks fearsome, but I could tell that he is a feeble-minded person."

Sofia stopped walking and looked at him, appalled. "How can you tell?"

"Well, most people with traits like his are feeble-minded. I have met so many of them, Lady Sofia. They are all horrible creatures but they are not as wise as you think they are. They think of themselves too much." He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Doesn't that mean that they are foolish? They know nothing but themselves. Do not be scared of him. He is not as impenetrable as you think."

"I understand." She whispered and, after a few moments, suddenly looked up. "Oh! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sofia closed her eyes and smiled. Her loose hair swayed with the rhythm of the wind. "Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's _Serenade Melancolique_! I have always loved this composition of his."

The music was soft and almost inaudible. It came from the direction of the Polaris Villa. Schneizel listened with rapt attention. "It is a beautiful piece, Lady Sofia."

"Yes, very beautiful..." She began to remove her necklace, bracelets, and rings. "Beautiful, indeed."

Schneizel watched her carefully. "What are you doing?"

"I find it hard to dance," She replied, looking up at him as she unlaced her shoes also. "In heels. It is a secret between me and my governess. And you should not tell anybody about it, too. I dance without shoes."

"I see..." The prince replied. He was captivated by the beautiful notes of the violin. It was both sad and romantic, at the same time - a feeling he could not fathom. It set his heart at ease. Beautiful. Haunting. Scintillating.

"The dancer," Sofia said softly as she took his hand and looked up at him. "Needs a partner."

Schneizel was surprised and winced. "Dance? I never--"

"Oh, please!" She took hold of both of his hands and smiled. "You must have taken dance lessons!"

He smiled awkwardly. "I am not good at dancing."

"All the more reason why you should dance with me. Come, I can teach you."

It was all against his will but Schneizel let her do as she bid. Sofia led him throughout the whole dance, telling him where to place his foot. She laughed softly whenever he fell into the wrong step. At first, he would look at her with a little disdain for she seemed proud of her dancing abilities, but, in the end, he learned to laugh with her. While they danced, he watched her fondly, with the eyes of a child. She seemed to be one with the wind, lithe and delicate in every stroke and sway. It was as if she was one with the music. She reminded him of a line from a poem by William Butler Yeats:

_O body swayed to music, O brightening glance,_

_How can we know the dancer from the dance?_

"That was lovely!" She exclaimed in delight when the song ended. "You were wonderful to dance with."

"You, too." He replied, breathless. "You were beautiful."

She smiled and curtsied. "You flatter me too much, prince."

"No, you were truly beautiful. Now, put on your shoes once more. I hear the sound of footsteps."

Cornelia li Britannia, second princess of the Britannian royal family, walked up to the couple, five minutes later. She found her brother helping a foreign girl into her shoes. She glared at her brother in surprise.

"What are you doing here, brother?" She asked in a sharp tone that implied authority. "Shouldn't you be inside the hall? And, who is she?"

Schneizel stood up. "Ah, this is Sofia Veronique da Campione. She comes from Italy. Her father is the Count Adriano da Campione, a friend of our father." He repeated what the count had said about her abilities. "She is a very lovely girl, don't you think? She is to be my wife."

Cornelia widened her eyes in disbelief. "You lie!" She shouted. "I cannot believe what you just said!"

He sighed and shrugged. "If you don't want to believe, then don't. May I ask why you're outside, sister? Are you looking for someone?"

"No!" She retorted, blushing a little. "I just came out for a breath of fresh air, that is all. I am now going back inside. You should, too."

"Why, of course," The prince replied, amused. "We will be inside in a moment."

Cornelia left, grumbling for no reason at all. Schneizel shook his head and took Sofia's hand.

"Come, let's go. Your father might be worried."

- - - - -

_We went back to the Diamond Hall shortly afterward. There were still a lot of people inside but I could not see my father, tall as he was. Schneizel, seeing that I was worried, offered to help me look. Our search was in vain, however. We found no trace of the count at all. A servant informed us that my father had left earlier. I was disappointed and was ready to cry, but Schneizel held my hand and comforted me. He gave me a beautiful room to rest in and promised that everything would be alright in the morning..._

_I saw my beloved the next day and the days that followed. The horrible truth was now evident: my father had abandoned me. Perhaps, after seeing the approval on the emperor's eyes, he had come upon this cruel decision. I never saw my father personally in the years that followed, though I did hear a lot about him. They told me that my father now lives in Britannia and was given the highest status in the business world, the emperor's gift to him. He is well-received by his companions even if he comes from the Euro Universe. He has also taken a new wife: a young damsel by the name of Amelie Rochefort. Clearly, he has made up his mind to put his past behind and get rid of me, his only daughter._

_These revelations might cause pain to other people. I have all the right in the world to call him names. Hypocrite. Ignorant fool. Cursed man. Liar. Demon. But I was not affected. My pain was replaced by something heavier: love. My world revolves around my beloved now; and I strongly believe that his revolves around me, too._

_Anyone could tell that we are enamored by each other. The servants smile whenever they see us together in the orchard, glad that their young master has finally found someone to remove him from his solemnity every now and then. They nod at me in approval. His many brothers tease him, even the charming one named Lelouch, and his sisters giggle in ecstasy whenever he would pass by. (Of course, Schneizel would never let anything as trivial as this make him lose his temper. Instead, he would calmly invite his brothers to play a game of chess, to which he would always triumph) His mother, a huge and quick-tempered woman (She used to be lovely in her youth. Schneizel has shown me pictures.), allows me to enter her son's chambers, even at the dark of night. She tells me that she would gladly overlook anything and everything that goes on behind those oak doors. This would always make me blush in embarassment. But for all her persistence, I had never permitted myself to venture into his rooms after the last rays of the sun had disappeared. It is an abomination to my homeland and to the memory of my dear mother who had never done such an awful thing in her life. His father, the Holy Emperor Charles di Britannia, seems to share the same sentiment as his wife. I had told his mother that I would never do such a dreadful action and she, on the other hand, has assured me countless times that it was perfectly alright. I know what they hope for, but it is not yet time. _Non siamo preparati.

_I can understand their views, though. Schneizel was the first to be betrothed, even though he is the second son. This notion is obviously contrary to the popular belief of many that the first-born is the first to marry but the emperor always persists on change. His whole family is excited in the prospect of marriage and little ones running here and there. The emperor, most especially, is delighted on the idea of a babe being placed on his knees and him being a grandfather. Odysseus, the first prince of Britannia, is perfectly happy for his younger brother. He is not in the least perturbed by the idea that Schneizel might be king someday. To put it simply, he does not care. After all, he is an indecisive fool, making him unfit to rule._

_I was only fourteen then but I can feel the pressure of being a prince's fiancee everyday. The people look at me - the way I dress, speak, eat, and walk. They are trying to find fault in me. In their eyes, I am a foreigner, incapable of being wed to their precious prince. I cannot shake of this feeling of discrimination. Even the emperor, who seems to be fascinated by my appearance, is putting up a false facade. He thinks of me only as a creature who would produce offspring to preserve his line - nothing but a mere pig. Schneizel eases my fears everyday, but it does not help me. In the shadow of my beloved, I feel so worthless._

_I am happy for Schneizel, though. I am proud of his accomplishments and endeavors. He is successful in everything he does. He remains undefeated in chess, even among elite siblings. He is loved by his countrymen for his charisma and compassion. I thank the Almighty for giving me Schneizel as my soon-to-be lifetime partner. I admire him for his feats. Back then, I believed that nothing could get in the way of my beloved._

_...Or so I thought._

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **_Non siamo preparati_ means "we are not prepared." I am not sure if this is the correct translation in Italian, though. Feel free to correct my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Holy Empire of Britannia, the year 2010 held many reasons to celebrate. For one, the country of Japan, now known as Area 11, is wholly captured. Although there are still rebellious groups here and there, the majority of the Japanese people have submitted to the Britannian form of government, although they are now rendered powerless and referred to merely as Elevens. Huge multitudes of military personnel were sent to rain havoc and fear on the country, trampling down guerillas and disobedient Elevens. There was bloodshed everywhere and the sound of wailing children, crying for their dead relatives, shattered the once-peaceful air. A viceroy had already been dispatched to serve as the emperor's official representative.

It was completely obvious why Charles di Britannia chose this nation. Japan was the source of over 70% of the world's supply of sakuradite, a high energy mineral needed in the production of Knightmare Frames, humanoid war machines used by the Holy Empire of Britannia, as it is the main source of the mecha's energy. Also, the emperor also seems to have taken an interest on the ruins in Japan, although nobody knows the reason why...

- - - - -

_It was in the 10th of August 2010 when Japan was taken by Britannia. They had it televised and I watched it, feeling sympathy towards the Japanese or, as the proud conquerors call them, Elevens. I felt bad about their situation, probably because I am a foreigner, too. My heart reaches out to them and I almost cried in pain, as if I was the one being flogged by the uniformed soldiers. Around this time, Schneizel was also made Prime Minister of Britannia, second only to his father. I shared in his joy. Finally, the emperor had rewarded his hard work and diligence. I could see my beloved owning the hearts of the Japanese people, through his diplomacy and compassion. That way, there would be no more suffering._

_I knew of his one dream. Like any other man, Schneizel also wanted power, but his methods are not like those of his forebears, who resort to the butchering of enemies and needless executions. He resents his father's ways. His perfect world is achieved through peace and charismatic means, a world where force is no longer unnecessary. He is usually the one to settle disputes among his younger brothers and is respected in the Palace for it. Come to think of it! He maintains his calm disposition even when I hurl painful words at him. __ He is a true pacifist, and I adore him all the more for it. He promised me that he would fulfill his dreams, as much as possible, with no bloodshed. I was relieved and believed him with all my innocent heart. I dwelled on this one vow for many years. I was under the impression that he would never break his word._

_But, then again, I was terribly wrong._

_As fate had something else in mind._

- - - - -

"It is time to leave," A soldier said while saluting. "Your Highness."

Schneizel stood up from where he was and nodded. "I see. I will be there in a minute." He looked at Sofia's direction. "Well then..."

"Must you leave already?" She asked. "It all seems so fast..."

"I'll be back in a few days, Sofia. The symposium in France wouldn't take long. They are generally peace-keeping people and dislike war. It will go well."

She stood up and faced him, smiling. "I hope so. Godspeed, Schneizel."

The prince nodded and left, a small band of soldiers following him. Sofia watched him leave in silence with a heavy heart. He had been going in and out of the country a lot of times now, compared to the previous years. Sometimes, he would be away for months, fixing this and that. They almost never meet. Even if they do, they are only allowed glimpses of each other before the prince is taken to his father's office to report. It caused her much worry for they had never been apart for such long periods of time. Waiting was abominable to her. Days seemed like months and weeks felt like years. It seemed as if there is no end to it all.

"Lady Sofia," A cheerful voice behind her said. It was the third princess. "Are you worried about brother's leaving again?"

Sofia smiled guiltily. "Well, to tell the truth, yes."

- - - - -

_Princess Euphemia li Britannia was one of my closest friends back then. She always kept me company whenever Schneizel wasn't around. When I was introduced to the royal family, she became my first friend. At first, I was reluctant and shy but eventually, I warmed up to her cheerful personality. For who could resist those lovely smiles of hers? She helped me to get around the Palace, teaching me the traditions of the Britannian people. Sometimes, she would even go up to my room and help me dress or arrange my hair. We would often go to the garden just to talk about trivial stuff. I am thankful I have met her. She is such a nice girl._

- - - - -

"You need not worry about anything." Euphie chattered. "He is capable of caring for his own self... You know? I feel like you treat him like a child, but he doesn't seem to mind, does he?"

"I guess not."

"I get the feeling that he likes it very much." The princess mused and sat down. "Ah, I envy big brother! He has found such a nice girl to spend his life with... And I envy you, too! Big brother Schneizel is so wise and caring! It's something I would want to see in my future partner."

"I'm sure you will find a man suitable for you. He will be just like your brother..." The older girl winked. "Or maybe just a little bit better."

"Yes," Euphie replied, smiling. "Probably."

- - - - -

_Contrary to what he had told me, Schneizel returned that night. He seemed to be flustered about something when he entered the Polaris Villa. I came down to meet him personally. I was happy to see him but the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew that something was wrong. I overheard the soldiers accompanying him saying that they were almost halfway to France when the prince decided to go back to Britannia. By this time, my heart was in turmoil. I watched him as he sat down on the couch, exhausted. I stood before him, worried that something bad happened on the way to the peace talks in France.  
_

_"Something is wrong." I said to him. "Tell me."_

_He did not reply at first but merely patted the space beside him. I immediately obeyed and sat down. "Now, tell me, what is the matter?"_

_"My brother, Clovis..." He began, choosing his words carefully. "Has been gunned down and is dead. The one who shot him is an unknown terrorist who wears a mask. He refers to himself as Zero, the man who would free Japan from the grasp of Britannia. His whereabouts are still unknown but it said that he is allied with a guerilla group called the Black Knights." Here, he paused. I could see the heaviness in his eyes. "My brother's remains will be brought here tonight. The funeral will be held tomorrow."_

_I chose not to say anything, thinking that silence would be better. We stayed in the living room for a long time. I watched his eyes fill with sorrow at the loss of a close brother. (Schneizel loved all his siblings and cared deeply for them, even going so far as to accompany them when they sleep.) As children, he and Clovis were usually together, playing chess or having heated debates about politics and what-not. Like his older brother, Clovis also wished for a peaceful world and is always invoking people to join his cause. With this natural charm, it comes as no surprise that he is loved by many, women in particular.  
_

_At about half-past ten, Schneizel stood up and headed towards his room, saying that he needed to rest. I nodded and watched him as he climbed the long and winding staircase. He walked as one without vigor, like a corpse. That night, I felt so sad and restless. I tossed and turned around my bed. I couldn't sleep because of a feeling I cannot shake off: that of impending doom. I thought that it was only a ruse but I soon discovered that it was not. The problems were only beginning..._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the second princess, Cornelia li Britannia, was sent to Area 11 to replace Clovis as the Viceroy. She took her sister, Euphemia, along to serve as the Sub-Viceroy. As soon as she arrived, the new Viceroy launched a military campaign against the guerilla groups. The operation was a success. In just a few days, she had already rounded up all the Japanese resistance groups except for the Black Knights, who are led by the masked man named Zero. However, these infiltrations only resulted in more military damages as the Black Knights defeated her in Narita, using an enhanced Guren Mk-II to cause a massive landslide. The princess is almost killed, but is saved by Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian. Following this, Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia li Britannia voices out her desire to make him her personal knight. This decision is met with controversy but the ceremony turned out to be a success.

With Area 11 being taken care of by Princess Cornelia, both local and international affairs are assigned to the second prince, causing him to become busier than ever. And with the construction of the first-ever floating battleship, _Avalon_, his workload is certainly heavier than before. He hardly has time to go home because of his travels and Sofia rarely sees him around the Imperial Palace, causing her to become lonelier than ever especially now that Princess Euphemia is not around to keep her company. The days in Britannia grew duller as the time passed...

- - - - -

"Must you really go?" She asked Schneizel, as she helped him gather his things. "It's half-past one. Can't you put it off until the morning?"

"No, it's terribly urgent and there's no else to do it."

"Can't the First Prince take care of this?"

"My brother is busy with his own affairs." He sighed and looked at her. "I know you're worried and anxious everyday, but don't be. I'll be alright. I'm very sorry, Sofia, but you have to put up with this for a little more time. I realize how long you've been waiting but I'm asking you to wait a little bit more for now."

"I see..." She replied softly. "If there's nothing else to be done, then be it. I can wait."

He looked relieved and embraced her. "I have to go now. Hopefully, I'll be back in a few days."

"Is the _Avalon_ ready?"

"It is. We'll be going to Shikinejima to look at some interesting ruins."

"Godspeed, Schneizel..."

- - - - -

_My voice trailed off as I said my farewell. Again, I watched him leave. Again, I am left to wait..._

_Waiting._

_For 14 years, it's all I had been told to do. Wait. I am tired of waiting, but there is nothing else I can do._

_For 14 years, our marriage was delayed because of my dowry. This discovery was made when I was sixteen. Schneizel and I were officially ready for marriage then. All the necessary arrangements had been made when the issue broke out. So I had no choice but to wait for it to come. Without it, I am but a mere commoner. I am reduced to nothing. I am unfit to become a prince's wife. My father forgot or, should I say, intentionally neglected the arrangements of my dowry. Not only did he plan to abandon me, he also had it in his mind to shame me in front of the country of Britannia and the royal family. The audacious scoundrel! He put my happiness in the line for the fulfillment of his stupid dreams! Did he do it to punish me for killing my mother? Was he that angry at me? I wept uncontrollably for days, unsure of what to do. I locked myself up in my room and refused to see anyone with the exception of Schneizel, who tried his best to conjure up negotiations with his greedy father. However, after two weeks of the discovery of my delayed dowry, Count Adriano da Campione finally agreed to prepare my dowry. I felt relieved at the least but I knew very well that he had more tricks up his sleeve._

_And I was right._

_My father searched for excuses to delay the preparations. In this, he succeeded and kept this up for twelve years. Twelve scandalous years! I was looked upon by people as a low human being. I suffered shame and disgrace for all those years. I feared for the marriage, in particular. What if the emperor grew tired of waiting and searched for another likely candidate? What if it was Schneizel who grew tired and looked for another woman? What if the emperor banished me from the kingdom because of my father's sin? What if Schneizel's mother decided to throw me out of the villa? What if? What if... My life back then was filled with what if's and only Schneizel and Euphemia remained by my side. The others looked at me with contempt. I cried every night in secret, praying fervently to die than cause my beloved this horrible dishonor. I tried communicating with my father but it was all in vain. Once I visited his home and asked him to hasten the arrangements._

_"Ha! I would rather die!" Was his answer._

_"But, father--"_

_"Bow! Bow before your lord! And then I will decide."_

_I knelt down willingly and lowered my head. I was unconcious of the fact that I was crying. All I thought about that day was my beloved's honor. But this scoundrel merely spat at me. He left me on the parlor, laughing maniacally. I stayed in my position, eyes wide with disbelief. Was his hatred this deep? The tears just came then. I could have knelt there forever if his wife did not come to lift me. She wrapped her slender arms around me and whispered soothing words on my ear. I looked at her and was surprised to see that we were almost the same age. We could have been sisters. Seeing the surprise on my face, she smiled and told me not to worry. Then, she washed my face and brushed my hair. She chatted to me gaily as she did so, but I could see the sadness in her beautiful eyes. I knew then that she too was being mistreated. After this, I thanked her and hurriedly left with the knowledge that no amount of persuasion would lead my father to give up his vengeance._

_Finally, after twelve years, my dowry had arrived. I was overjoyed. Schneizel was glad, too. We lived in paradise, talking to his father about preparations and having our garments made. My head whirled with the thought of getting married at last. The happiness was short-lived, though. After two months, the news broke that Clovis had died. The country was in shock and the preparations were put to a halt for the state funeral. Also, the masked man Zero had begun to wreck havoc in Area 11, causing uprisings here and there. Compassionate as I was towards the opressed Japanese, I felt hatred towards the terrorist. He reduced my dreams to nothingness for Schneizel had begun to get busier as the days passed. The wedding preparations were totally forgotten. I was left completely desolate. _

_"Unless Area 11 is in peace again, the marriage would not commence."_

_That was what the emperor had told Schneizel. I was left to wait yet again. _

_And then, a ray of hope showed itself in the form of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia li Britannia had shared her intent of forming this in the region under Mt. Fuji. It would give the Japanese people their name and country back. Schneizel supported his sister all the way, believing that this would help in pacifying the region and causing the permanent disappearance of the Black Knights. I gave Euphie my encouragement, too, and praised her for her love and dedication to the Japanese. I was very happy with this that I nearly cried. If the zone was approved then the preparations for our marriage would recommence. The long-awaited moment would finally come..._

_But, like all of my recent expectations, the dreaming abruptly ended._

_During the changeover ceremony, I don't know what happened but something came over the princess. She ordered the Britannian forces to kill all the Japanese in the stadium. I watched the live telecast on the television, shaking with fear and disbelief. My mind could not grasp the reality that a massacre was really happening. Even Schneizel was shocked and horrified with his sister's sinister actions. But he could do nothing but look on and watch what would happen next._

_Less than an hour later, Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia was pronounced dead. She was shot by Zero and died from her injuries. I cried once more, grieving for the loss of a close friend. It was beyond me to believe what was happening. Area 11 was in an uproar again, trampling on dear Euphie's name..._

_Soon after, Zero expressed his intent of creating the _United States of Japan_. This sparked the beginning of the Black Rebellion. Soon, the entirety of Area 11 revolted against the Britannian empire and marched towards the Tokyo settlement. The Black Knights immediately took control of Ashford Academy, making it their headquarters. Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia, in spite of her bereavement over her sister's death, led the Britannian forces against the terrorists. (At that moment, I admired her for her courage and perseverance.) However, the Black Knights gained the advantage with their knowledge of the layered structure beneath the settlement. It turned out that the whole settlement was built on what seemed like levels to make it earthquake proof. The Britannian forces were faced with disadvantage. Defeat looked them directly in the face. Because of this, the Princess' soldiers were forced to retreat.  
_

_Back in the homeland, a meeting was held regarding the sending of reinforcements. Odysseus, being the indecisive person that he was, hesitated to dispatch soldiers for the aid of Princess Cornelia's exhausted troop. Of course, everyone was against this decision and persuaded the Crown Prince to change his mind. Not only was he indecisive; He was also stubborn and continually refused. By then, the men were exchanging worried looks. Thankfully, Schneizel stood up and volunteered to go to Area 11 directly. Odysseus was elated and quickly agreed._

_Upon the arrival of the much-needed reinforcements, Princess Cornelia's troop once again resumes their position. The princess, however, did not come with them as before. She stayed behind and reportedly fought with Zero. However, she seems to have been incapacitated. After that, nobody knew what happened to her. Not even her personal knight, Guilford, knew if the princess was still alive or not._

_But, still, the Britannian forces won.  
_

- - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

_The Black Rebellion is over._

_The fighting is done._

_Area 11 is peaceful._

_Zero is gone._

_At first, I couldn't believe these revelations. It was too much for me. After all the dreaming, hoping, and suffering, true happiness seemed like an impossible fantasy. As if it would never become reality. But, here it was. Finally, the dreams were slowly materialising._

_The Palace had once more regained the excitement of the wedding arrangements. New curtains were being sewed and the best china were being aired out. Lavishly-made invitations, originally designed by Clovis, were also being sent to friends and important people (which did not involve my father). The coming and going of food connoisseurs were but a daily activity now. The best couturiers were summoned and came by to take measurements. A couple of wedding planners were also present and the emperor himself talked to them. Everyone was kind to Schneizel and I, always asking us if we needed anything or telling us to take a rest. Odysseus was even gracious enough to finish his younger brother's workload._

_During these days, I felt like I was in ecstasy. I relished in the new-found joy of waking up everyday happy and glad because you know that one of these days, you'll finally get married to the one you loved. I'm sure Schneizel felt the same, too. Whenever I would pass him by, he would always smile like a fool and pinch my cheek. One night, when the air was cool and the moon was out, the two of us walked along the garden hand in hand, discussing the preparations for the wedding day._

_"How is your trousseau?" He asked me that evening. "Is it done?"_

_"It's almost done. Madame Cherelle just needs to add a little embellishment and embroidery to the gown. The veil, gloves, and shoes are all ready."_

_"Is that so? When will I see you in it?"_

_I would always laugh at him. "You know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the actual ceremony! I can't risk that!"_

_"Oh, please, Sofia! Don't tell me you still believe in superstition."_

_"Now, I do not, Schneizel!"_

_"You'll just have to show it to me, then."_

_"No way! It's going to be a surprise..."_

_"Really? I won't show you the wedding rings." He said decidedly. "They just arrived this morning."_

_I stopped walking momentarily and looked at him. "They did? Oh, that's wonderful! What do they look like?"_

_"Well, it's going to be a surprise, Sofia. You'll see... I picked them myself."_

_I smiled and embraced him tightly. "Oh, how lovely! That's good enough for me, Schneizel. Just saying that you picked them yourself makes them sound so beautiful!"_

_"I do hope you like them, though. I don't quite have the eye for jewelry."_

_I laughed and we continued walking. I was very excited for our upcoming marriage. I could already see the future, our very bright future filled with passion and never-ending happiness. In the deep shadows of the beautifully-lit garden, I could already perceive silhouettes of children running about. I could not be any happier._

- - - - -

The most-awaited day in the Palace of Britannia finally arrived. The 16th of October 2017 was a bright, sunny day with almost no clouds overhead. The garden of the Imperial Palace was well-decorated. The tables, covered in white tablecloths made of silk and gold-colored bands, were spread all around the huge fountain in the middle. There were also large vases of flowers, filled with different varieties of freshly-cut roses and lilies, scattered all around the grassy field. A stage was set in front of the fountain. It was lavishly decorated with four tall pillars and a white, web-like tent with an occasional sprinkle of gold here and there. The altar and two velvet chairs were placed on top of it, and so was the table for the married couple. Immediately in front of the stage, twenty or so chairs for very important people were placed. A long row of chairs were also separated for the children and consorts of the emperor. A long banquet table, filled with the choicest Britannian and Italian delicacies, was positioned on the east side of the garden where three, huge willow trees gave it some shade. There were also two smaller tables beside this - one for the gifts and the other for the tall, white cake.

At about ten in the morning, one by one, the guests started to arrived in their beautiful gowns and stiff tuxedos. The Emperor Charles di Britannia was there himself to welcome them. One of his many wives, Schneizel's mother, was also there with him, smiling and thanking the crowd for coming. Some of the royal children were also with them, greeting guests and thanking them for their coming.

Sofia, in her wedding gown, looked down at the garden, anxiously. For the past half hour, she had been doing nothing but look out of the window, trying to watch the chairs that were slowly filling up. If she could, she would have asked the guests to just leave but she can't do that, can she? The Palace had spent too much on the wedding that it would be a waste to postpone it still. Also, Schneizel was pretty enthusiastic over the event. She, for one, could not disappoint her beloved. In her nervousness, she unconsciously tore her veil, which she was holding in her trembling hands.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, blushing at her carelessness. "I accidentally ripped my veil. I'm so sorry, Madame Cherelle! How clumsy I am!"

The dressmaker smiled. "_Va bene_!" She assured the bride. "It is lucky, my dear, to find a tear in the wedding veil."

Sofia smiled weakly and sat down on the soft bed. "I am so nervous. I don't know if I can go on with the ceremony." She sighed. "I have been waiting for this for a long time and yet I feel so odd... Look at me! My hands have been shaking all day!"

Madame Cherelle held her hands. "S_ta' calmo_, Sofia, _sta' calmo. _It is but normal to feel that way. _Non preoccuparti_. Everything will be alright."

"I wonder if Schneizel feels the same..."

"Of course, my dear. He is a prince but he is also a person, like you and me. _Non preoccuparti_, Lady Sofia. Now," She said, squeezing the younger woman's hands. "Let me see the tear in your veil. Let us see if it is bad."

Sofia handed her the torn veil. She watched anxiously as the elite dressmaker surveyed the cloth's every inch. "Is it bad, Madame Cherelle?"

"Ah!" The woman's voice sounded forlorn. "What bad luck!"

"What is it? Oh, what is it?"

"_Il perla_!" She exclaimed. "The pearls!"

"The pearls? Schneizel preferred pearls over diamonds. He says they become me more." Sofia glanced at her with distress. "What is wrong with the pearls?"

"Don't you know what pearls mean in a wedding? Ah, _cattivo_! Not good, my dear, not good. They mean tears for the bride!" Madame Cherelle shook her head. "Not good, my dear."

"Should we remove them?"

"Ah, it is too late now, Lady Sofia. But, be happy! It is just superstition. _Non preoccuparti_!"

Sofia nodded and held the veil in her hands, fingering the little pearls with her hands. She wondered if the belief was true or not. Would she and Schneizel have a good life together, as she had always dreamed? Or will it turn out to be bad, as the old wives' tale said? Will she cry for happiness or sadness? Will Schneizel betray her? Doubts began to form in her mind and, as the minutes ticked by, the more uneasy she felt.

"Lady Sofia," One of her maids whispered. "The guests are all here and everyone is agitated. The prince is also in the garden now. They are all waiting for you."

"Oh my."

The young girls helped her with the rest of her trosseau: her veil, gloves, shoes, and jewelry. After a minute or two, she was done and ready to go. They ooh'd and aah'd as they watched her turn around. The soft fabric of the wedding gown gave it a shimmering, fairy dust-like effect. Her gloves, which reached up to her wrists only, were made with the finest hand-embroidered lace. The veil was simply beautiful, with the little pearls dancing in the light of the overhead chandelier.

"My, _è molto carina_! Isn't she lovely?" The girls mused. "The gown becomes her so much! How slender and tall she is!"

"_Grazie_." Sofia replied, blushing. "You flatter me too much."

They accompanied her down the stairs, helping her with the long train of her trosseau. They beamed at their mistress with joy and pride. These girls knew how long the lady had waited for her wedding day to come. Finally, her dreams were coming true. The man of her wildest dreams was taking her away to be his wife. It was like a fairy tale that came to life. Giggling amongst themselves, they left the white-clad lady in front of the huge, wooden doors that led out to the bright, sunny October and returned to the room upstairs.

"Wait!" Sofia said. "Aren't you going to accompany me outside?"

"No, milady," One of them told her. "You are to go on your own. It was the emperor's orders."

"Is that so?"

- - - - -

_I looked down at the bouquet of lilies in my hands. They were pretty to look at but they provided me no relief. I picked them myself because, according to the Victorian language of flowers, white lilies meant, "It's heavenly to be with you." It was what I wanted to say to my beloved. I had hoped that maybe it would give me enough courage but I was still shaking; I had no idea if it was due to fear or excitement. One thing I know: I cannot walk down that aisle all by myself. I could not even walk out of the doors. What is wrong with me? Didn't we rehearse this last week? Why do my feet refuse to move? Why is my breath coming in gasps? Am I about to black out? My legs felt weak, like jelly. The bouquet flew out of my hands and, the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, sobbing. Madame Cherelle rushed down the stairs and helped me to sit down._

_"Oh, dear me!" She exclaimed, rubbing my hands. "The ceremony hasn't even begun yet! My dear, what is wrong?"_

_"I feel like..." I continued to sob. "I feel like I can't do this. It's like I'm not fit to be his wife... That I'm not ready yet. Oh, Madame! I want to back out and go back to Scaliger in Italy!"_

_"What are you saying, Lady Sofia? You have rehearsed for this role all your life, have you not? You have waited 14 years - half of your life - for this wedding to be possible. You have gone against your father. You proved to him that love is worth fighting for and that you will not be defeated by him. Didn't you tell me, my dear, that you are doing this for your dear _madre_? She must be very proud to have a strong daughter like you. So why give up now? My dear, this is the time you have been waiting for. Why let it go? The prize is waiting for you outside. Go and claim it."_

_I embraced the kind dressmaker. "You are so good to me, Madame Cherelle. How shall I go on without you?"_

_"Ah, may God be with you, Princess." She joked." Everyone is waiting outside for you."_

_I nodded and smiled at her. She helped me to stand and carried my train. She led me in front of the huge, wooden doors. All the while, Madame Cherelle was whispering secrets to me. (I dare not write here what they were but they were very helpful to me.) I laughed softly at what she was telling me and blushed at some points, but it banished the uneasiness in my heart. I was slowly feeling better. My legs no longer buckled, nor did my hands shake. They remained steady as I held the bouquet. We had shared only a couple of months together, but I felt that we had known each other for a long time. She had been like a mother to me. For that I am grateful. She had given me the strength to go on with this spectacular event. Without her, I would never have enjoyed this life with Schneizel...  
_

_"Farewell, Lady Sofia." Madame Cherelle told me when we reached the doors. "We may not see each other again but I wish you all the love in the world. I trust that your husband will take care of you."_

_"You have no need to worry, Madame. I know he will."_

_Madame Cherelle let go of my hand and went back upstairs. The two soldiers opened the wooden doors. They creaked with the action. I breathed a silent prayer and sighed deeply. This was it. Finally, after 14 long years, I am about to be married to the man I had always loved..._

- - - - -

The huge bells in the garden rang loudly, announcing the end of the prestigious ceremony. The sound could be heard all around the huge estate. It rattled the plates in the stone kitchen and the huge picture frames on the parlor. It caused bubbly giggles to come out of young girls' lips, each of them dreaming of their wedding days. It granted warm feelings in the hearts of married couples, making them remember their own fateful day. It sent chills down the spine of the unmarried, causing them to sigh for it reminded them of their lone wish. It brought tears in the widow's eyes because she recalled her dear husband. Most important of all, the sound of the bells greeted the newlywed to another stage in their lives.

Schneizel and Sofia, walking hand in hand, were met with smiles and congratulations from all sides. They, in turn, replied with a sincere thank you. Even the siblings of the groom showed them kindness, Odysseus most of all. They helped the couple climb into the white-and-gold carriage that would take them to the newly-constructed Draco Pavilion. The emperor and his wife gave them their blessing and bade them a happy and fruitful life together. Ambassadors from all over the world expressed their wishes of good will and bounty by showering them with various gifts and envelopes filled to the brim with money. Friends voiced out their demand for a son or daughter in the next months to come. Schneizel merely smiled and Sofia blushed a deep crimson.

- - - - -

"What do you think, Sofia?" Schneizel asked, as soon as they were alone in the room. "Did you like the ceremony?"

"Why, of course." She replied, hanging her gloves and veil on a chair. "I liked it very much."

"You don't look good. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm just..." Sofia smiled weakly. "I'm just a little nervous."

He laughed as he removed his white coat. "Ah, I see. So you're nervous about that?"

Her cheeks were tainted with red. "It's just that people are expecting too much. I feel too pressured."

"It must be hard for you. I'm used to it, though. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." He sat down on the bed and bade her to sit beside him. "Come here, Sofia."

She obeyed quickly. "What is it now?"

"Ah, aren't you happy?" He said, embracing her. "We are finally together, alone..."

- - - - -

_I laid my head on Schneizel's chest and listened to the sound of his steady breathing. He was already fast asleep, tired from the preparations of the wedding. I stayed awake; I could not sleep for some unknown reason. But I was very happy. Finally, our dreams are slowly taking shape..._

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I was busy at school and the internet connection at the dorm was horrible. So sorry... I'll try to upload another chapter sometime this week.


	6. Chapter 6

_Schneizel left in the morning. Rumors had it that the masked man, Zero, had once again appeared and was inciting another rebellion among the Elevens. I was taken aback. Didn't he supposedly die a year ago? Why is he in Area 11 again? What did he want now? A thousand more questions flooded my mind and my heart was filled with concern for my dear husband. What if Zero plotted out an assassination against Schneizel? What if he died? What am I going to do then? Where will I be? What about our dreams? Our life together? I could not keep myself from fretting. The sorrow was just too great.__ I had thought before that when we get married, I wouldn't have to worry so much. But I was mistaken. I was more concerned when we were finally together. It feels as if the farther apart we were, the more danger he was in. I just want to see him again. I miss the softness of his hair, the feel of his skin, the smell of his clothes, and the way he speaks to me. I miss everything about him. I would give anything to be with him at that same moment. My only wish was to be right there with him, wherever he was..._

_...But later, when I found out what he was after, I resented that one wish._

- - - - -

The television blared, showing the recent updates on the marriage between the United States of China's Empress Tianzi and the Britannian First Prince, Odysseus u Britannia. The High Eunuchs, who orchestrated the whole affair, were interviewed one by one. They declared their happiness in the unity of the two countries. The Second Prince and Prime Minister of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, was also there with his trusty aide, Earl Kanon Maldini. It is said that the second prince was the one who had proposed the marriage to the Eunuchs, in order to seize the nation peacefully. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for the nervous little empress who looked uneasy in her seat beside the older prince.

The engagement ceremony was filled with uncertainty, though, when the masked man Zero appeared as an escort to Kaguya Sumeragi, representative of the Sumeragi Concern, last of the remaining six clans of Kyoto. A light confusion filled the air. The Eunuchs ordered the guards to surround the most wanted terrorist. The Prime Minister of Britannia, though, bid them to lower their weapons as the event was a celebration and not a battle. They easily acquiesed to the his request and the soldiers retreated. The surprise, however, does not end here (for nobody really knew the works of the mind of Zero). The terrorist had gone so far as to invite the prince to a game of chess. Schneizel was not one to refuse, of course. The odds were against the terrorist. What was Kururugi compared to the revelation of Zero's true identity? He was confident on winning, too. After all, he had, as a claim, never been defeated on chess since childhood. The chance was too beautiful to let go.

And so a game of chess was conducted. The world watched in awe as the two of them exchanged turns, each confident in his own game. It was a close fight, neither wanted to lose. Nobody could really determine who would win. As the duel was reaching its end, though, Nina Einstein, a young scientist under the Britannian Prime Minister and chief of _In Vogue_, interrupted the fight by threatening to kill Zero. Suzaku immediately subdued her before she could do anything rash. Schneizel, feeling the pressure build around the room, asked that the game be ended there. He also reminded Zero not to attend the wedding, which was going to take place immediately the next day.

- - - - -

_My husband returned after a week. He was met with loss. The Chinese had found out about the Eunuchs' treachery and revolted against the Britannian army. Finding no solace in war, Schneizel had ordered a retreat. He remained bitter for a time, refusing to have anyone talk to him. He did not also confide in me, nor did he report to his father. I could understamd his actions, though. He had lost a huge opportunity to seize the United States of China, all thanks to Zero and the Black Knights. What angered me, though, was not this. It was Odysseus, who remained stoic and virtually indifferent, as if nothing had happened. I felt more than happy that his marriage with the Chinese empress was interrupted. It would have been like hell for little Tianzi to have to live with him for the rest of her life._

_Schneizel went back to our bedroom after a week of thinking and resentment. He seemed more like himself then and was able to talk to me again. He said that he had thought things over and was feeling better with everything that had happened._

_"Did you hate me for me making you wait, Sofia?" He asked me that night, as we lay in each other's arms. "Did you grow tired?"_

_"Why, no." I told him, honestly. "I think I can understand you better now... You hate defeat, just like any other man. You strive for success because you have a goal in mind - to lead your country to a better future. You plan to abolish suffering through peaceful means. Any woman with a husband like you would definitely wait..."_

_"Peaceful means..." He laughed. "Do you really think so?"_

_I thought then that he was making fun of what I said but, later on, I truly understood his reason for laughing..._

_The next day was a busy one for Schneizel. He and his other siblings had a meeting amongst themselves, which was hidden from their father, the Emperor. They talked about the Chinese Federation and various plans of taking over the powerful nation. Oddyseus, as usual, was stolid and pathetic, letting his younger brother decide. Guinevere, first princess of the Britannian empire, agreed to Schneizel's suggestions of threats and negotiations. On the contrary, Carine, fifth princess and known to be a sadistic little girl, preferred open war. (She loved to force people to bow down to her and, if they refused, issued corporal punishment.) This suggestion was, of course, overruled by the majority of the princes and princesses, as they too favored peace over war. It came as no surprise, then, that my beloved's decision was accepted by everyone. I was, as always, glad for him._

_"You amaze me everyday." I told him. "When will you put your plans into action?"_

_"I cannot." He answered simply._

_I looked up from the letters I was reading. "What do you mean?"_

_"I have other important things to do. I gave the assignment to one of my brothers. He is responsible enough to carry out the task, though it could still fail. He is young and inexperienced, yet this is one way to teach him the reality of life. He will learn first-hand..." Schneizel looked at me. "When we have a son, I would like to rear him in that way. Don't you think the same, Sofia?"_

_"Shouldn't the Chinese Federation be your top priority now?" I was disconcerted at how he could have forgotten his defeat so quickly. "Can't you put the other matters aside and focus on this?"_

_"I'm sorry, Sofia, but these matters are of utmost importance. I cannot simply ignore them, and..." He grinned to himself. "When I found out what it all means, it could mean the downfall of more than one person..."_

_I sighed and smiled weakly. "Suit yourself, Schneizel..."_

_Because of my disappointment, I failed to see the unusual flush and excitement on his face. I didn't even stop to wonder about these important matters of his. I never asked him. I only found out after the unfortunate events which you will soon read about..._

- - - - -

_Schneizel went away in the morning without saying absolutely anything to me. I felt betrayed, but deep inside I knew that he was up to something good. But that was just an illusion, right? A facade he put up to protect his ego... I, however, did not realize such things at that time. The only thing on my mind was the welfare of my husband. I wondered, as each day passed, where he was. What is he doing? Is he eating well? Are his living conditions well-provided for? Is he stressed out by his workload? When will I see him again? When can he go home? I felt little consolation at the fact that his aide, Earl Kanon Maldini, was with him. He was a trustworthy man - everyone can see that - but even I grow jealous of his closeness with Schneizel. (I laugh at myself, as I write this.)_

_One day, to my surprise, a messenger from Cambodia came, bearing with him a letter for me. It was a hand-written message from Schneizel. I was doubly surprised for it was but a rare occasion for Schneizel to write letters by hand. He would usually ask someone else to write his letters while he dictated. Anyway, the content of the letter are as follows:_

Dearest Sofia,

I apologize for leaving without telling you where I was headed. Something came up and it needed my attention. It was very urgent. I will explain the details to you when we meet again (which I hope will happen very soon).

You have no need to worry, my beloved. Kanon is with me. We are doing fine here in Cambodia. I am currently leading a research team that is focusing on a fragile and dangerous item of secrecy. I dare not tell you what it is. You may not understand fully what it means. I do not want to involve you in such gruesome matters.

I will come now to the point of this letter. It is simple, actually. I want you to come to Cambodia immediately. Your presence is greatly needed by me. Sofia, I have arranged the whole affair. All you need to do is board the plane.

I hope to see you soon in the next days to come.

Yours truly,

Schneizel el Britannia  
Prime Minister of the Holy Empire of Britannia  
Second Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia

_I smiled at the third paragraph and reread the letter again and again until the words swam in my mind. I could not believe that I was to see my husband in a few days. The feeling was too overwhelming that I forgot all about the messenger, who was now tapping his foot impatiently..._

_I left for Cambodia the next day. I was more than happy to see my husband again; more than happy to feel his hand in mine..._

_Immediately upon arriving, Kanon gave me a tour around Schneizel's new flying fortress, the _Damocles_, upon my husband's orders. I was awestruck with the size of the place. It was approximately three kilometers long, made up of the strongest materials found on Earth. Schneizel's reason for having built this was hidden from me all the while but I could care less. I was too amazed with the prowess of such a huge fortified dome and of my husband's motivation in building such a weapon._

_I should have known better._

_- - - - -_

**Author's Note**: Two more chapters to go! Sorry for the late update!


	7. Chapter 7

_My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I read the results of the pregnancy test. My hands trembled. I could not believe my eyes! I was going to be a mother soon! Schneizel is to be a father! We are going to have our first child! A soft whisper of thanks to the Almighty erupted from my lips and I nearly jumped with the excitement in the prospect of having my own baby to cuddle and love. I danced, crazed but happy, around my room, laughing to myself as I did so. Who cares if someone heard and called me demented? They would surely share in my joy once they learn the reason why._

_A full hour passed before I thought about telling my husband the good news. I dressed nicely, in the yellow dress he always loved, and ran out of the room. I rushed up the elevators and down dark corridors. Frankly, I did not know where to find him. The _Damocles_ was a huge fortress, almost three kilometers long, with lots of corridors and secret passageways that one could easily get lost. (Perhaps even the personnel aboard it do not know the entirety of the fortress.) I stopped upon realizing my foolishness and tried retracing my steps. But it was all in vain. I could neither find my room nor recall the floor where it was situated. I cursed my foolishness again and again._

_Purposelessly, I walked down the corridor I was on, opening doors to see what was inside in hopes that I might see Schneizel inside one of them. All was in vain for I was usually greeted by darkness or empty rooms with blank, lifeless walls. I soon grew tired of the fruitless ritual and was about to give up when I opened a huge door at the end of the corridor. It was dark and empty, just like the other rooms, but it was spacious and tall, white pillars adorned it. Windows as high as the ceiling showed the view from outside: a dark, cloudy night with no sign of the stars. There was also a marble statue of Euphemia inside. It was situated on a stage-like place on the other end of the room. A huge screen was mounted on the far wall. There were also what seemed like machines in front of it. It looked like a ballroom more than anything, if not for the screen._

_The over- all appearance of the room somehow piqued my curiosity and I went in, closing the door behind me in the process. For some unknown reason, my heart was beating wildly and my mind seemed to tell me to get out of the room. But I was persistent and, carefully, I tread down the carpeted floor and came up to one of the pillars. I was about to touch it to feel the texture of the stone when, suddenly, a door from the right opened. I hid behind one of the pillars, looking intently to see who it was. I could see the silhouette of two people but I could not clearly distinguish who they were until they were near enough. Schneizel and Cornelia. My husband was smiling while his sister looked troubled. They stopped in front of the stage, facing each other as if in a duel. I watched from where I was to see what would happen._

_"You," Cornelia said. "You didn't give warning to the people of Pendragon."_

_"Yes. What about it?"_

_Her expression turned to complete horror. "You mean the people of Pendragon were--"_

_"I made them vanish. It was better for them than a life swearing loyalty to Lelouch, won't you say?"_

_"They're our own people! And you told Nunnally--"_

_"Lies are expedient. There's no need to tell Nunnally things that would get in the way of her opposition to Lelouch, is there? She'll never know the difference."_

_"You used everyone?" She accused. "Even your own sister?"_

_"Cornelia," Schneizel's face was now serious. "What is it that people truly want? Starvation and poverty? Discrimination and corruption? War and terrorism? They want the problems that are flooding the world to go away forever. People can't understand each other under these situations at all."_

_"Your theories don't justify butchering civilians!"_

_He sighed and walked up to one of the machines. "Even civilians who have rejected war depend on the police, don't they? Everyone knows, don't they? That people are driven by their own desires. The lust that dwells within the soul of man cannot be denied." He pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up, showing the map of the world and the condition of the _Damocles_. "So why win hearts and minds, or tout some shining ideology? Why not bring peace to the world with a system and power?" He watched contentedly as Cornelia frowned. "In ten days, the _Damocles_ will enter the airspace of the United States of China and then switch over to a secondary acceleration. After that, we're scheduled to ascend 300 kilometers above the surface. From there, we will hit every enemy nation with FLEIJAs."_

_Cornelia's voice rose. "Are you insane? We only agreed to use them against Lelouch!" She looked at the image on the screen. "This will destroy the world! You're trying to control people through fear!"_

_"Mankind's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To turn illusion into reality is an arduous task. It requires discipline."_

_"And you plan to discipline the whole human race by yourself?" Cornelia scoffed. "Only a god could pull that off!"_

_"Then I shall become a god." Schneizel replied. "If that's what it takes to bring peace to the world."_

_Cornelia looked at her brother with shock in her face. I would have done the same, if I were in her position. In that moment, I fully understood the reason Schneizel had for building the _Damocles_ and for keeping it a secret from his father. I shuddered with fear and asked myself many times if this was really the man I used to know. The 14 year-old child I met in that party. The 27-year old man who worked hard for his homeland. The man I had loved. The Schneizel I had married... I repeatedly told myself to run from that abominable place and try to find my room once more. Then, later, I would tell Schneizel the good news, as if I had never heard his conversation with Cornelia. But my feet stayed rooted where I stood. I couldn't urge myself to move. The surprise was too great. _

_"You're deranged!" Cornelia said with contempt._

_"Magnificent!" Diethard remarked, bursting into applause. He went up to the siblings, mouth wide with a grin. "I knew I was right to change sides and support you! Surpassing Zero's chaos with a state of perfect nothingness and a kaleidoscopic transformation!"_

_"Prince Schneizel," Kanon said, following Diethard. "We've made contact with the Black Knights. They say if you plan to kill Lelouch, they're willing to join you immediately."_

_"Thank you, Kanon." Schneizel nodded to his assistant and looked at Cornelia. "Those who've experienced Lelouch's tyranny first-hand will have no alternative but to choose the lesser of evils."_

_"Is that why you stayed back and let Lelouch get away with this until now?" She asked._

_"It was a way to minimize the damage. But," He said with an expressionless face, as if killing people was an ordinary thing. "In the end, we have to sacrifice one or two billion lives to achieve the state of permanent peace."_

_"You're wrong!" Cornelia replied, unsheathing the sword she always wore on her belt. "Peace attained by force is not peace!"_

_Without a moment of hesitation, Schneizel snapped his fingers. Immediately, a secret panel opened and guns came out, shooting down the princess. I looked on as Cornelia tripped and fell down on the floor, bleeding from her wound. The horror of the scene unfolded before my eyes. I averted my gaze and cupped my mouth with my hands to stop myself from crying out. I could not believe that my dear Schneizel could be doing this. It was utterly impossible! Wasn't Schneizel compassionate and peace-loving?_

_"This is so sad, Cornelia... I never thought that you would oppose me." He remarked as he gazed down at his sister's fallen body. "Kanon, have her taken away."_

_Kanon saluted. "Yes, Your Highness."_

_The assistant dialled a number on his phone and, a little later, two nurses with a stretcher came in and placed Cornelia on it. After this, one of them cleaned the blood puddle on the floor. They moved quickly that there was almost no indication that the princess had been shot there. Following this, the two carried the stretcher and left hurriedly._

_Tears were already beginning to form in my eyes. Perhaps, it was all a mistake. Maybe it was all a dream! That I would soon wake up. Oh, I would have given anything to turn that moment into a dream! But the echoing of the gunshots in my ear reminded me that it was true. Schneizel had killed the people of Pendragon and wounded Cornelia, his closest sister._

_The three men were about to leave..._

_"Schneizel..." I said in a whisper. They would not have heard me if we were in open air. "What is your reason for killing innocent people? How can you do this?"_

_He looked at me for only one moment and chose to look away. He had never wanted to see me crying. "Sofia..." Schneizel said. "So you were here."_

_"Yes, and I heard everything you said, Schneizel. Everything!"_

_"I cannot explain myself right now, my dear. I will see you later. For now, I have important matters to attend to."_

_"What important matters? Does that involve killing anyone who gets in your way?" I asked, feeling anger burn in my heart. "Is that it? If I get in your way, will you shoot me also?"_

_He sighed and reached out to touch my shoulders. "Sofia, please--"_

_"No!" I backed away. "Don't touch me!"_

_"Sofia, these are things you probably don't understand right now, but you will when I tell you the reason behind it all."_

_"Liar!" My palm hit his cheek. I had sworn to myself before that I would never hit him but, here I was, doing the complete opposite of what I vowed. The action was completely against my will, as if my body moved with spontaniety. "You want the world for yourself! That's the reason, isn't it? Or is it because you're jealous of your younger brother, Lelouch, who gained your father's favor?"_

_"You ungrateful witch!" Diethard interrupted, poison in his tone. "How dare you hit the Prime Minister of Britannia? You ought to be--"_

_Schneizel raised up his hand to silence the man. "Quiet, Diethard. I do not want to hear you calling Sofia by such abominable names again."_

_The journalist bowed. "I apologize, Your Highness."_

_"Now," He said, turning back to me. "I want you to go with Cornelia. I'm sure she needs someone to talk to when she wakes up..."_

_"Very well," I replied. "I would prefer being with her than staying one more moment in your cursed fortress!"_

_The good news forgotten, I stormed out of the hall, crying bitter tears of betrayal and hatred. _Lo amo con tutto il cuore ma le sue azioni lo rattristano molto. Non so cosa fare adesso. Il mio cuore è pesante dalla tristezza non rivelata. Non so se potrò mai perdonae quello che mi ha fatto. Mi ha tradito.

_(Translation: I love him with all my heart but his actions sadden me much. I don't know what to do now. My heart is heavy with untold sadness. I don't know if I can ever forgive what he did to me. He betrayed me.)_

- - - - -

A couple of hours later, Lelouch's forces arrived and engaged the _Damocles_ in a battle. The Lancelot Albion was among the dispatched Knightmare Frames, controlled by ace pilot Suzaku Kururugi. But Schneizel had the Knights of Round and the Black Knights under his wing, an absolute advantage over his brother's forces. The exiled prince refused to give up; he was focused on rescuing his beloved sister, Nunnally. A bloody and ghastly onslaught took place, that which involved the use of FLEIJA warheads. Never will the world see another conflict as savage as this...

It seemed as if Schneizel's side was winning, but the tables were turned in one brief moment. Nina Einstein, the developer of the FLEIJA, had succeeded in eliminating the last warhead. After this, Lelouch had triumphed in creating an opening in the _Damocles_' seemingly impenetrable shield. His forces came in quickly, conquering the fortress. Schneizel, realizing that he was doomed to fall, decided to activate its self-destruct capability. He made up his mind to save himself and leave his half-sister behind. As he was about to leave, Lelouch's image appeared on the screen, telling his brother that he had clearly won. Schneizel scoffed at his brother, not knowing that it was just a recorded video and that Lelouch was right behind him, ready to force him to do his bidding...


	8. Chapter 8

Sofia sat down on the couch. She sighed sorrowfully and watched the silhouettes reflected on the curtain. Cornelia was on the other side, resting after the operation on her gunshot wound. The doctor said that she was far from danger and that her condition was stable, but complications could still take place. Gilbert G.P. Guilford, her personal knight, sat beside the hospital bed, waiting for his princess to regain consciousness. He himself had been affected by the throes of war, rendering him blind for the course of his life. He was, of course, bitter, but the welfare of his princess came above all else, even over his personal needs. Sofia wished, in her heart, that Schneizel thought the same: the welfare of the world over his personal greed. Such was the sadness she felt at that moment.

As she was contemplating over this, Villeta Nu came in and sat down beside the distressed lady. Sofia had met her before, in her wedding. The woman was lovely and kind, but she felt that something was disturbing her; something was missing from her life. Something important that it could rob her of so much happiness...

"Lady Sofia," Villeta asked in a whisper. "Am I right?"

She smiled. "Yes, and you are Villeta Nu. We have met before, in the Polaris Villa."

"Oh, the wedding! I remember that. It was very beautiful." The words spoken were supposed to be full of mirth but the woman's face was downcast and grave. "Lots of dancing, people, and the ceremony itself... It was very memorable. It clearly showed your husband's love for you."

"I am glad to hear that." Sofia replied._ If you only knew..._

"How is he?" Villeta asked innocently with a smile. "Your husband, I mean. Prince Schneizel?"

"Oh, he is..." She wanted to say 'kind' but she knew, in an essence, that it was partly untruthful. "Very generous to me. He treats me well."

"You have known him since childhood, I have heard. What a lovely story..." She laughed softly to herself. "Is there going to be an heir soon?"

Sofia blushed and looked away. "An heir, huh? Well, I'm not entirely sure..."

"A possibility then?"

"Perhaps..."

"That's wonderful, Lady Sofia! Does he know about it?"

"No, I..." She hesitated, hearing Schneizel's words in her head over and over again. "I have not told him."

"You must! You really must! I guarantee you! He will be overjoyed."

"Ah, I see." She replied, emotionless. "I will think about it."

Sofia nodded slowly as she listened to what Villeta was saying. It was perfectly reasonable to tell Schneizel about the possibly of her being with child. He was, after all, the father and he had a right to know. She would be robbing him of this if she refused to confess this possibility to him. But the events from before made her doubt greatly. Her heart was still filled with hatred at the man she loved. She could not swallow the fact that he had killed the people of Pendragon, his own people. His lack of remorse made her feel sick to the bone. She would not tell him. It was very childish, she knew, but it was the only way to show him how frustrated she felt. But half of her rebelled. She still felt affection towards the man even after what he had done. She could not give her decision right away. She would have to think things over, and then--

"To the whole world," The television from the other side blared. Sofia's eyes widened in horror. Could it be that..? "I am Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. Schneizel has knelt before me. Now, Damocles and FLEIJA are both under my control. The Black Knights do not possess the power to fight against me anymore. However, if they insist on rebelling, I shall have you know the power of FLEIJA." Villeta shook her head violently and ran to see for herself, leaving the other shaking in disbelief. "There are no longer any obstacles to my hegemony. Today, as of this moment, the world is in my hands. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: obey me, world!"

Villeta collapsed on the floor as great sobs shook her slender frame. Cornelia frowned and Guilford cursed the man. Sofia went out of the room, refusing to believe what she had just heard. Perhaps it was all a dream. God couldn't let anything like that happen, right? As angry as she was over her husband's actions, she could not help but feel pain upon hearing of his surrender. Schneizel is not the type of man to give up just like that. He would exhaust all means just to get to the success of his cause... But reality sunk in deep in her heart, like a knife, and she could no longer do nothing but just cry, cry cry...

- - - - -

_Schneizel surrendered._

_I could not accept that fact. The truth hurt, just like any other truth. I felt weak and dumbfounded. It was harder to swallow than the first shock. I wondered what would become of our child if Schneizel perished in the hands of his younger brother. I refused to let anyone see me, not even Cornelia. I didn't feel like eating or doing anything. I locked myself up, wallowing in sorrow and self-pity. Life was cruel; it had robbed me of everything. My mother died while giving birth to me. After that, I suffered a life of tyranny under my power-driven father. When I finally broke away from his rule, I was made to wait half of my life to get my happiness. When I finally received my dowry and got married, this war removed my husband from my side. Now, I'm having a child, but where is Schneizel? I couldn't possibly raise it on my own; Schneizel and I had planned everything. He had promised me a beautiful life together with our children. He said that he'd be with me for all of time. What else is there to live for?.. I felt guilty at the words I threw at him and wished that I had just run away and heard nothing more. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, even in prison, just to feel him near me again. His very presence sustained my life and helped me get through the hardest of days. It was because of him that I endured life's hardships... So what now? It seemed that with every piece of happiness given me, a price had to be paid: sorrow._

- - - - -

After three days of pointless negotiations, Cornelia had the door broken down. She had heard of the possibility of Sofia's pregnancy and she was worried. She wanted, as much as possible, the child to live for its detained father. Schneizel would have wanted the same, she knew. He would force Sofia, in any way, just to be able to get the message to her: live. Even though her physical body hurt, she would do anything and everything to save that Britannian baby. After all, she still had the same respect for her older brother.

"Sofia, you can't keep yourself locked in forever." She said, walking into the room. "You have to eat something, at least."

"I know but I..." A thin voice came from a forlorn figure huddled beneath the layers of blankets. "I've lost everything."

"And you plan to give up?" Cornelia scoffed. "What about the child?"

"It is Schneizel's..." There was a pause, as if the lady was unsure of what to say. "But it is unlucky to have been conceived in a world as this."

"You plan to kill it along with yourself?" The princess' voice rose. "You're insane!"

"What do you want me to do? Give it life, raise it up without Schneizel? Without a father? Do you know how hard it is to live without one of your parents?" She asked accusingly. "No... But I know the pain. I can't let that happen to my child."

"You're out of your mind! Schneizel would never tolerate that kind of action!" She looked at the servants behind her. "Give her some food. She is not thinking straight."

Villeta discreetly entered the room and tapped Cornelia on the shoulder. "Let me speak to her, princess. Maybe I can talk her into something."

The princess was indignant at first but, after seeing the expression on the woman's face, nodded. "Go ahead." She walked out of the room but remained to listen in on the conversation. Guilford also accompanied her, equally concerned about the welfare of the lady.

"Sofia?" Villeta sat down on the bed and slowly caressed the other woman's hair. "Sofia, it's me. It's Villeta. Come, let's talk."

"I don't want to..." Sobs shook the figure on the bed. "I can't..."

"Sofia, I want to tell you something." She said softly in a whisper that only they could hear, knowing that the princess and her knight never left. "I'm also pregnant... With Ohgi's child. Did you hear that? We're on the same situation. Ohgi is also away, in Lelouch's hands, and I'm all alone, just like you... But, look at me! I continue to live on. I live on for my child. For the future. For hope..." Villeta smiled. "Because I know that Ohgi wants this for us. Don't you think that Schneizel would have wished the same for you and your child? Don't you think that he would have liked that you take care of his child? Sofia, look at me..."

The other woman sat up, revealing a face streaked with tears. "Oh, I don't know already! A lot of things have been happening and... And now this... I can't..."

"Of course you can." Villeta whispered. "Just think of the future, Sofia. Everything will be alright. We'll see them again... I guarantee you that..."

- - - - -

_I felt elated, at that moment. Villeta had given me the strength to move on. I wanted to live on for the sake of my child, too, but I didn't know where to find the motivation. It was then that I remembered how pained he looked when I hit him. He was terribly sorry that I had heard everything, as if it was his fault that I was there. I realized how much he wanted to preserve the present and teach the world to embrace the future. I was suddenly aware of his reason for building the _Damocles_: he wanted it to be the symbol of hatred so that the whole world will be as one. It was then that I completely understood. There was nothing left to do, then, but to believe in the hope that we would see them again... Someday..._

- - - - -

_As the days passed, Villeta and I grew closer, not only as friends, but also as soon-to-be mothers. It is with her that I shared my sentiments and inner feelings. We strengthened each other as the media showed the Emperor's plan of executing those that rebelled against him. She also told me the story of how she and Ohgi had first met, their dreams, and plans. I could see the longing on her face clearly. Sometimes, at night, I would see her all alone, strolling up and down the garden. She often cried during these excursions and I could hear her asking Ohgi to just come back to her. It pained me to see such sadness in such a strong woman. If I could only do anything... Anything... To end this reign of chaos..._

_But there was nothing else to do but, again, wait... Wait for the dawn of the future... _

- - - - -

"The one and only 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, as well as the CEO of the Black Knights, and the 2nd Supreme Council Chairman of the United Federation of Nations, His Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, has appeared. And behold, the foolish people who have rebelled against Emperor Lelouch are being transported to execution grounds. From the previous war, even though we suffered the noble losses of the capital of Pendragon and of many soldiers including the Knight of Zero, Lord Kururugi Suzaku, with the E.U.'s ratification of the U.F.N. Charter, our Emperor, Lelouch, has finally completed his glorious goal of unifying the world. Glory to Emperor Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!"

The prisoners were lined up, including Kanon Maldini, most of the Black Knights, Li Xingke, Empress Tianzi, and Kaguya Sumeragi. The remaining Knights of the Rounds were present. The Emperor's own siblings, Nunnally vi Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia, were also among them. The procession came by, with Lelouch sitting on his throne, high up. Different Knightmare Frames surrounded him for security. Jeremiah Gottwald was also there, at the very front, to protect his beloved Emperor.

Cornelia and her small resistance group watched the events unfold from a nearby building, looking for a chance to intervene. Sofia glanced at the different faces in the group. They were all agitated and clearly nervous. The determination of their leader, though, helped them to be brave, able to face death at such a noble cause. She looked at Villeta Nu. Her friend was looking out, searching for something. She looked worried and agitated, clutching her rifle tightly. Suddenly, a burst of surprise came over her and she turned to run. She would have been killed by Lelouch's security if the princess did not stop her.

"Going out now is exactly what he wants us to do."

"But--"

The sounds of confusion and suprised gasps were heard. It evidently came from outside. Everyone went back to their positions in the windows, including Villeta, straining to see what was happening. Only Sofia remained in her seat. She was shaking too much, for no particular reason at all, that she could barely walk.

"Zero!" Cornelia exclaimed, looking at her companions. "Zero is here."

Then, she went back to the blinds to see more...

- - - - -

_I stood up at the mention of the terrorist's name, feeling something burn in my heart. I finally found the strength to walk. From surprise? Hatred? I could not clearly determine. But, at that time, I felt that a wonderful phenomenon was about to happen. I went up to the windows and looked outside. True enough, Zero was there. He was maneuvering his way to the Emperor. The Knightmares were firing but Gottwald stopped them, determined to stop the man himself. He failed in his attempt though. The next moment, Zero was in front of the shocked Emperor, a sword in his hand. He positioned himself in such a way that the weapon would hit Lelouch's heart directly. No one breathed. No one spoke a word. Only Cornelia had the ability to move in such a situation. Throwing away her cloak, she ordered her troop to follow suit. I remained where I was, unable to walk again. For I saw there, on the procession, the familiar figure of my beloved. He was tied to a post with chains. Tears unconsciously began to flow down my ashen cheeks and I clutched my stomach, whispering things to my baby. I prayed thanks to the Almighty for preserving the life of my husband until now, even through his transgressions._

_Zero, Cornelia's group, and the dying Lelouch lost their significance. I saw only my Schneizel. Suddenly, my mind was filled with our memories together: the first time we met years and years ago, where we learned the true essence of loving and being loved in return; the hardships and the long waiting, where we learned that love is made perfect in time; the momentous wedding, where our love was entwined forever in the eyes of God and man; our first night together as a married couple, where we delighted in the fruits of all our sufferings; the separation; where we realized how much we meant to each other; and, now, the reunion, where I am finally able to touch him again... _

_My musings were interrupted by the sound of Zero's name being repeated again and again. I looked and saw that Lelouch was lying on a pool of blood, dead. His sister, Nunnally, was crying over his body. Zero was standing on the pedestal, looking at the throngs of people and holding his sword high. I could also see Cornelia's troops advancing, releasing the hostages. I smiled like a fool when I saw Schneizel being freed. I nearly jumped as I suppressed a shout of joy. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks. It was so hard to hide my excitement that I ran out of the building. I didn't really see where I was going. I didn't care if I hit anyone. I only saw my beloved. Amidst those people, only he stood out. A few moments later, I found myself in his strong arms, being engulfed in a tight embrace. I buried my face in his chest, relishing in the smell of his clothes once more, after two months of separation._

_"Sofia," He said, with a hint of disbelief in his tone. "You're here."_

_"Schneizel... I... I..." I looked up at him and stroked his face. "I missed you so much..."_

_He smiled down at me. "I'm glad to hear that, Sofia. I missed you, too." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. (I could still feel the pressure of his lips against mine as I write this.) "I'm very sorry, Sofia. I--"_

_I placed my right forefinger on his lips to silence him. "No, you don't have to. It's alright. It's perfectly alright. What's important is that you're here now."_

_"Sofia..." He wiped the tears from my face. "Don't cry."_

_I nodded and took hold of his hand. I placed it on my belly, which was a little bit bigger now. "I have a secret."_

_"A secret?" He looked down at his hand and understood, breaking into joyous laughter. "You are..?"_

_"Yes! Yes!" I smiled at him, happy that I had made it known to him. I could never forget his expression when I told him that I was pregnant. His grin was so wide that it could well reach up to his ears. His purple eyes were shining like newly-polished amethysts. His laughter so beautiful that it could very well be used as a sound for church bells. I took it all in, embedding it in my memory..._

- - - - -

_I put down my pen as I heard the crying of a babe. I stood up and walked up to one of the cribs, taking the baby carefully into my arms. I looked at the other one but Alphonse was fast asleep, holding onto his rattle, a gift his father gave him. I took the little bell on the bedside table and shook it, producing the lovely tinkling sound of silver._

_"What is it, Adrianna?" I asked as I cradled the baby, rocking it back and forth. "Stop crying now, darling. Mother is here..."_

_Just then, Schneizel came in, exhausted from his work with Zero. (He always comes home very late, managing this and that. I'm used to it, though, and it was better for him to work for the man than be somewhere else, Cambodia for example. The memory of the _Damocles_ still pains me sometimes but just seeing my two children makes it all melt away.) He sat down on our bed, carefully watching what I was doing. It took a while for me to notice his presence. I smiled at him and showed him the crying baby._

_"She does not want to stop." I told him, frowning a little. "I've done everything I could."_

_"Let me take her."_

_I handed the baby to him, tucking it into his arms and teaching him the proper way to carry it. Somehow, he always forgot what I teach him about handling infants. I don't know if he does it on purpose or his workload is too much for him to carry. He is always clumsy and acts like a beginner. Maybe taking care of children is just not his forte. I laughed at the way he rocked Adrianna. He glanced at me and smiled, clearly defeated._

_"But look," He remarked, his eyes shining with pride. "She's already asleep. She loves her Father."_

_"Oh really?" I asked, teasing him. I placed the baby back on her crib and patted her fat thighs. "Ah, they're so lovely to look at when they're asleep, are they not?"_

_Schneizel walked up to the two cribs. "Of course," He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. "They're my children after all."_

_I laughed softly, so as not to disturb the infants. "So, how was work today?"_

_"Ah, Nunnally had a meeting with the leaders of the Euro Universe. They came up with a treaty that satisfied both sides, which means that we're having peace with them for the years to come. After that, we flew to Japan to see how they're doing. They were fine on their own, building a government system that they can be proud of. We also visited the Sumeragi Faction. Empress Tianzi was also there with Li Xingke. They are well and their doing all they can to solve the problem of poverty in the United States of China by providing people with more jobs and educating the youth. We also went to the Philippines for Nunnally's annual visit..."_

_Schneizel went on and on about the exploits of his day. He was always excited about telling me these things. I always delighted on hearing about these for it reminded me that my beloved was right here beside me. He would never walk away from me or leave me ever again. The nightmare of the past is gone, blotted out by the joy in the birth of our twin children. He would always work to serve with a compassionate heart, just as he did before. He would make use of peaceful means to save his people. He would remain the same for always. For all of these and more, I love him._

_That is why, I wish to thank Lelouch. It was his influence that induced Schneizel to serve Zero. I may not know about this mysterious power called Geass, which Schneizel had tried so hard to discover, now or even forever, but it's fine by me. What is important is that this power enabled me to enjoy life with my beloved. I am greatly indebted to him._

_Right now, I am satisfied with how my life has turned out. I found out that after all the sufferings I was faced with, after conquering them all and emerging victorious, I had won the greatest reward: being with the one I had always loved. I had finally found the silver lining and grabbed hold of it..._

_My wish is that it is the same with everybody else..._

_Yours truly,__  
Sofia Veronique el Britannia nee da Campione  
Consort of Schneizel el Britannia_

- - - - -

**Author's Note: **I hope this ending is alright with you because this is how I want it to end. (:P) Tell me if you're not satisfied with how things ended. I can always alter it to fit your taste. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this! I hope you enjoyed reading it, as I did writing it!


End file.
